Fraud such as credit card fraud and identity fraud are common. To deal with fraud, enterprises such as merchants and banks use a variety of fraud detection systems that analyze call data and determine if the call data is associated with fraudsters. However, these fraud detection systems are susceptible to becoming obsolete within a short time because fraudsters change their methods of perpetrating fraud in order to maneuver past such fraud detection systems.
Therefore, what is needed are systems, methods, and media for generating risk scores that may be utilized by call center agents to determine the risk level associated with one or more instances of call data.